Souls In Danger
by bladesedge34
Summary: Well, hopefully a long series, soon to become a Tenchi+Ryoko fic, but were not there yet in this fic
1. Default Chapter Title

-Souls In Danger-  
  
No, NOOOO disclaimers, this is fanfiction, of course I don't own the %$#@*& characters!!!!  
  
  
  
Authors crap-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-stares at screen after reading every long Tenchi series- recently been inspired by every big   
long series out there,flame me, but tell me why you flame. Please don't flame me for un-accuracy,  
I have a terrible memory. Also, Kagato might be a little out of character in this fic.  
And a, this may sound stupid, but I only found out bout' fanfiction.net  
a few months ago and a, hehe, -sweatdrop-, what's a lemon fic?-cringes back cowardly ready for   
people to say 'YOU IDIOT!!!'-   
I know what your thinkin', ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagato sighed, and thought to himself  
^No matter what, I must keep my focus on that boy, if he was out of my way, all else  
could be done easily, the girl could be easily killed, but,  
she is a useful tool^  
He tried to think deeper  
^It seems that that those women are dear to him, yet he still does not have a very strong  
relationship with any of them^  
He sat and thought the same thoughts over and over. Eventually he held up a bizarre  
light.  
^That's where this may come in handy^  
He thought to himself. Then very silently laughed and teleported off off  
  
-Next day, back in the Masaki home-  
  
Tenchi went out to take a walk. He had recently trying to decide on one of the girls,  
but it was to much trouble just to think. He knew that even though Ryoko or Ayeka  
were terrible when they fought over him, both were sweet and sensitive when they weren't.   
One of his worst thoughts were that if he plegded love to one, the other would be   
absolutely heartbroken. How could he deal with that? One of them would probobaly leave.  
He also knew that if destiny took hold, he would be with Ayeka, the Jurai business  
and all. Yet if he was with her, imagine how Ryoko would feel. He didn't want to   
emotionally scar either of them, but he was sure someday he had to. His grandfather  
had noticed Tenchi's absence and was curious.  
"Tenchi, you seem quiet, is something troubling you?" He asked  
"Oh nothing, just thoughts"  
"About what?"  
"Just all the girls, no matter what I do, I...I can't decide"  
"Well you know what I say, alw-"  
"I've heard every one of phrases right now, please, I'm confused enough as it is"  
"Suit yourself"  
  
Later on, everyone was sitting down for dinner.  
"Has anyone seen Ryoko lately? I haven't seen her since last night" Sasami asked  
Tenchi was the first to awnser  
"Well, we all know Ryoko, who knows where she'll go"  
Ayeka seemed happy without Ryoko around  
"Well it will leave me and Lord Tenchi some time together" She said, scooting over next  
to Tenchi who had already scooted further away  
"I'm a bit concerned" Washu said  
"She's been out before, but passing up breakfast, lunch AND dinner?"  
They all finished lunch silently.  
  
That night, as Tenchi slept, he had nightmares  
(AN: No, not Ryoko or Ayeka leaving the house permanently)  
He was walking around the house, but nobody was there.  
He then saw flames outside, and saw every friend he ever had, including all the  
girls, burning in it. Then, as he looked up above the flames, he saw Kagato standing there  
laughing. He woke up right away, awakened by a crashing noise. He ran downstairs, only to find  
(AN: am I really THAT obvious?)  
a crashed open wall, and out of the smoke, came Ryoko, eyes green. (and all that crap)  
^uh-oh, Kagato again?^ Tenchi thought. His thoughts were quickly disturbed as Ryoko lunged  
torward him with her energy sword thingamabober. He tried to dodge, but to no avail as he was  
cut on the arm badly.   
^Damn you, Kagato^  
Ayeka and Washu were awakened as well. When they saw the sight of a sword swingin' Ryoko  
and Tenchi dodging quickly, they knew the business.   
"Lord Tenchi!!!!" Ayeka shouted as she ran over to him.  
Tenchi didn't want any of them to be hurt, including Ryoko.  
"Everyone back off, it's Kagato again!!!"  
^Now where the hell is he?^ Tenci wondered  
  
Kagato was out right in front of the house, and he realized this was enough to lure Tenchi   
outwards and decided it was time to end this. At the clap of his hands, Ryoko floated out  
outside and headed out with him. Tenchi followed, but he quickly lost track of the two.  
But what he did see was a huge shadow rise into the sky, and zoom off into space.  
"God damn you!!!" Tenchi yelled out.   
  
Tenchi ran back to the house as fast as possible. Ayeka ran up to him.  
"Lord Tenchi, your hurt!" Ayeka yelled.  
"That dosen't matter now, Washu, can you track his ship?"  
Washu was up on her invisible computer quicker then anything. She stared, perplexed,  
at the results.   
"What, what is it?"  
"Well, I can track him, but..."  
"But what?"  
"the ships energy, size, shape, all amazingly large. He seems to have created a new  
kind of ship..."  
Tenchi was curious.  
"But, we would still be able to get near it, wouldn't we?"  
"Risky, very risky, but, possibly yes"  
  
-Out in space-  
  
Ryoko, slowly lifted her eyes open. She couldn't remember almost any thing, except for  
  
-----------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko walked through the woods, thinking about Tenchi.  
^Oh Tenchi, if only you knew how I felt^ she thought  
^But if it weren't for Ayeka^ she thought angrily.  
It was then she realized why, why Tenchi didn't love her, why they had no love together.  
She had fought over Tenchi with Ayeka too much. If she could only control herself when Ayeka  
tried to fight.  
^That's it^ she then realized  
Suddenly she heard a rustling in the leaves. Then a branch moved.  
She heard footsteps from behind, and when she turned around.  
-gasp-  
Kagato was standing there, he suddenly snapped his fingers.  
--------------------END FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Should I continue this story? Does it suck? What's a lemon fic? -cringes back again-  



	2. Default Chapter Title

-Souls In Danger-  
  
Author's crap------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, thanks for the lemon info and good reviews everyone. I hope this fic will resume good.   
Yet uh, characters might be a little un-like themselves, maybe. I haven't watched Tenchi for  
a long time, only read fics, so (once again), my memory's bad so please, have mercy.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ryoko realized she was strapped down. But by whom? She looked up to see none other then Kagato.  
"What the? Kagato?"  
"Did you like your little 'nap'?"  
Ryoko had known what he could do with her, when she realized what SHE might have done, her eyes  
began to fill with tears. (of anger, that is)  
"You bastard!, did you-"  
"Harm your boy? No, I didn't, you did"  
"What did you do with him?"  
"Once again, your reffering to yourself, quite a bad cut on the arm"  
"Damn you!"  
"But enough chat, time to use the quartz drain"  
"What?"  
Kagato once again held up the bizaare ball of light, he threw it into the air.  
Ryoko felt seering pain as the ball connected a surging bolt of energy between itself and  
her. The bolt seemed permanent. She let out a long scream then fell unconscious.  
"The transformation should take about 7 hours now, enough for the boy to get here"  
  
-In Space, one hour later-  
  
Everyone was traveling on Ryo-oh-ki. Ayeka and Sasami wasn't there, nor Mihoshi.  
(AN: You really thought they'd come?)   
Tenchi thought quietly.  
^I've dealt with Kagato before, it can't be that hard to do it again, can it?^  
But then he thought about Ryoko.  
^He dosen't seem to let go of her now, but I don't want to hurt her, and I  
didn't want any of the other girls to get involved in this either, they might be hurt^  
But mostly, he wanted to get Kagato, he had had it with his little capers and wanted  
to end them right away.  
"Meow, miaa!" Ryo-oh-ki cried  
Washu brought up her invisible computer and said  
"Incoming transmission" then hit a key. Immidiately the transmission screen came up.  
It was (AN: Duh) Kagato.  
"So everyone, wondering where your little friend is?" he said as he stepped aside to  
show the quartz drain attached to Ryoko. Tenchi had never seen it before.  
"What the hell is that?!?" he shouted  
Washu gasped.  
"QD" She said silently  
"Yes I'm sure your little friend Washu knows plenty about it. But all you need to know  
boy is if you don't get here within 6 hours, her heart, mind, and soul will be trapped  
inside that little orb, and her body will be mine for the keeping, a useful fighting  
tool I must add. Goodbye"  
At that the transmission ended.  
Tenchi wanted to get there as quickly as possible.  
"Washu, how much longer till we get there?"  
"At top speep.....3 hours, by then the QD-"  
"What IS QD?"  
"Quartz drain, it sucks the life, soul, mind, and heart into the orb, when it's all done,  
I'm sure he'll destroy the orb and everything in it. But if we were to preserve the orb...  
there's still a chance. But by the time we get there, we won't have much time"  
she said below her breath.  
For the next 3 hours, the ship sped until it finally got near the space station.  
"That's strange" Washu said  
"The ships weapons aren't reacting"  
Ryo-oh-ki neared the station and docked.  
  
  
  
Yes people, I know all's happening a little quickly. So see ya next part!  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

-Souls In Danger-  
  
Author's crap------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, sorry for the short part last time, this part'll be longer then the last part! And uh,  
sorry for the grammer thing, but I use notepad for fics, which has no spell check. Also,  
please see my ancient work I did about two months ago. 'Tenchi's True Feelings for Ryoko'  
Pretty gay name, but a good romance. Just sort by author and find my name.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-On board Kagato's space station-  
  
Tenchi, Washu, and Kiyone looked around the huge domed room.  
"How are we ever gonna get around this place?" Tenchi asked  
Washu pulled up her invisible computer.  
"I can't track Ryoko or Kagato" she said with a grim look on her face  
Tenchi gulped  
"How much time do we have?" he asked  
"hmm, 2 hours and 45 minutes, so we must hurry" she answered.  
"Well then let's get going!" Tenchi shouted.  
They all ran down a hallway.  
  
The trio arrived at a split pathway.  
Kiyone sighed.  
"Aww, now what?"  
Washu quickly pulled up her invisible computer and punched some buttons.  
"Eurika! I'm getting a slight source of energy coming from......left!"  
"Well let's go!" Tenchi said again.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagato was getting restless. He wanted to speed up the process.  
But he needed to wait till the boy arrived. Then a computer by his side bleeped  
and he looked over.  
"Ahh, finally, he's come" he said pleasently to himself. He then held his hands up  
over the orb, and a strange energy transferred from his hands. The bolt emitting  
from the orb then became purple and moved up and down repeatedly.  
  
The group had been navigating for a while, when a transmission screen came up.  
"So my friends, you've arrived" he said evilly.  
(AN: I really need some more adjectives here, bare with me)  
Tenchi was first to react.  
"Where the hell are you!?" he yelled  
"You'll have to find me first he said.  
"By the way, you have, 7 minutes, 32 seconds and counting"  
Washu had that grim look again. She studdered a bit.  
"He's...he's sped up the process"  
"What?!?"  
Kagato snickered  
"Your little friend's right"  
Kiyone was angry, even though she was a space pirate she dreamed of capturing, she was   
quite a friend. Tenchi growled a bit, he just couldn't think of life without good ol' Ryoko,   
then he screamed.   
"You bastard!!! Where are you!!??" Tenchi shouted once more, gripping his sword tightly.  
"You really want to know that bad? -sigh-"  
They were all suddenly teleported to a strange lab-like room.  
  
They all immidiately noticed Ryoko was strapped down to a table there. Tenchi then looked behind   
himself. It was a barrier of some kind, Kiyone and Washu behind it. Kiyone tried to run through it,   
but it was like a brick wall, unbreakable. Washu tried her computer, but sighed.  
"It's made of some kind of unknown energy"  
Tenchi ran for Ryoko, but Kagato materialized in front of him.   
"So boy, your here..."  
Tenchi was so angry now, he tried his hardest to bring the light hawk wings, but to no avail.  
"What the-"  
"Trying to use your 'light hawk wings' eh? I'm prepared, this station is full-proof. You will  
not be able to create them while your inside"  
Tenchi grabbed his sword, and lunged, Kagato quickly dodged and somehow blew the sword out of his  
hand. It fell over to a corner.  
  
Tenchi tried to punch, and hit Kagato right in the stomach. Kagato then teleported behind him and  
knocked him over the head and onto the ground.   
"Tenchi!!!" Kiyone screamed. Luckily, Tenchi was still conscious. Kagato began to laugh, then Washu yelled out.  
"Tenchi hurry, you only have three minutes!" Tenchi somehow got up, and hit Kagato across the jaw  
and onto the floor.  
"Returning the favor..." he mumbled.  
"Now Tenchi! Hit that bolt with your sword!" Washu yelled.   
Tenchi ran over and picked up his sword then sprinted, jumped and hit the bolt emmiting from the orb.  
Careful not to hit the orb, as knowing that would be the end of Ryoko as he knew her. The bolt  
dissapeared. Kagato got up.  
"Damnit..." he whispered to himself  
"Don't feel so good, boy, more then 3 quarters of her soul is still in that orb"  
Kagato lifted his hand, and once a gain the sword flew out of his hands. Tenchi ran to him,  
fist ready, and they fist fought for a while. Kagato looked up with a smile formed on his bleeding  
lips.   
"You better be ready for an all new challenge" he said, snickering as he snapped his fingers.  
Ryoko's eyes fluttered open, both pale green.  
  
Deep in the corners of Ryoko's mind, she felt the overwhelming influence taking over,  
but yet, some part of her fought it. She could faintly hear terrible voices saying terrible things.  
but another part of her drained them out. Kagato had expected not much of her would be left,  
but that only part of her soul was her strongest: that raging love for Tenchi. She opened  
her eyes to see Tenchi struck on the floor un-conscious. With her standing over him.  
  
While she had fought the force, she was still under that control, but it was gone now.  
^T...Tenchi...did I?....^  
Then she saw Kagato with rage burning in her eyes. He was laughing hard as ever.  
She punched him across the face, and fired a few energy blasts. Kagato was nailed against  
the wall. Ryoko wore herself out beating the living crap out of him.  
"Bitch..." he mumbled as he dissapeared. Ryoko knelt down near Tenchi.  
"Tenchi, are you alright?" She asked. His eyelids barely lifted open.  
"Ryoko?"  
"Tenchi, you're okay!!!" she said, hugging him.  
"Glad...that your..alright Ryoko" he mumbled.  
Ryoko saw how beat up he really was, and hugged him again.  
"Tenchi, I'm so sorry!!!"  
"It's...okay...it...was Kagato's fault...not your'..you had no control. He said, then   
fell back down un-conscious. Ryoko smiled and collapsed next to him due to heavy exhaustion.  
  
  
  
  
Well everyone, next chapter, the non-bad guy romance fic!  
  
  
  



End file.
